


The Best in the West

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: William and Oscar indulge in their 'thing.'





	The Best in the West

**Author's Note:**

> Why on earth am I doing all four prompts again when this isn't even one of my teams?! -sigh-
> 
> Player of the month: William Karlsson, also known as Wild Bill (sorry not sorry for the jokes about Westerns because I kept thinking of Buffalo Bill!)
> 
> Trope of the month: friends with benefits, which I don't think I've ever written before!
> 
> Kink of the month: praise kink, which I think I've implied in previous fics but haven't spelled out before!
> 
> Photo of the month: [whatever the heck this is](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:No_swimming_-_panoramio_\(2\).jpg)
> 
> Enjoy!

William drove slowly down the dirt road. "Remind me what you were doing all the way out here last weekend?"

"Just wanted to go for a drive and explore the area," Oscar said. "You know, like in those Western movies they're always showing on TV?"

"Fair enough. We are in the West." William stopped the truck and pointed out the window. "That the spot, pardner?"

"That it is, Wild Bill. Reckon we ought to check it out?"

"Reckon so, Big O." They got out of the truck and walked to the edge of the pond.

"Pondage." Oscar scratched his head in confusion. "That doesn't sound like an actual word."

"The English language makes no sense," William pointed out.

"Ain't it the truth." Oscar turned to face William with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Want to break the rules?"

"Always." William stepped out of his shoes - and flinched when something hit him in the side. "What was that for?" William demanded, glaring first at Oscar's shirt on the ground, then at Oscar himself.

"To get you to hurry up," Oscar smirked as he took off his pants and briefs in one fell swoop. "I'm up for it if you are."

It took a few moments for William to realize that Oscar was referring to their 'thing.' Usually, their 'thing' only happened in hotel bathrooms when they didn't want to go out after a game. It wasn't a relationship because there weren't feelings involved - they never even shared a bed afterwards. It was simply their 'thing.'

"I'm up for it," William declared as he stripped. He followed Oscar into the water and smiled to distract himself from the cold. "You always have good ideas, you know that?"

"I guess." Oscar looked away from William, clearly uncertain how to react to the compliment.

"Hey..." William rested a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "What's your next good idea, hm? Exactly how are we going to have fun today?"

"Well..." Oscar drawled, tapping his fingers on the surface of the water. "How's a simple pair of handjobs sound? I do you, then you do me?"

"That sounds perfect, pardner." William grinned in anticipation as he watched Oscar's hand dip under the water. "I wish I was as good at this as you."

Oscar chuckled quietly and stepped closer so he could wrap his hand around William's cock, which was just starting to harden. "You're good, too, you know."

"Nowhere near as good as you." William licked his lips at the sight of Oscar blushing. "You like it when I say nice things about you, yeah? I figured that out ages ago."

"Yeah," Oscar admitted. "I do like it."

William considered offering another compliment to feed Oscar's praise kink further, but the way Oscar was stroking and rubbing his cock distracted him from thinking of one. He moaned as his knees threatened to buckle. "Might fall, Big O..."

"Won't let you, Wild Bill," Oscar promised. "Just let go when you're ready."

William came with an incoherent shout, grabbing Oscar's shoulders to steady himself. "Your turn," he whispered. "Let me take care of you..."

Oscar whimpered as William wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock.

"You really like praise," William marveled. "How lucky that you're so deserving of praise - so good at everything you do..."

Between William's hand and his compliments, it didn't take long for Oscar to come with a cry. They waited a few moments before walking out of the water and letting the sun dry them off before they got dressed again.

"Maybe we should do that more often," Oscar mused as they got into the truck and drove off.

"Probably a good idea," William replied. "Especially considering you thought of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :D


End file.
